Mum
by favour
Summary: S04E03 - Ein Wiedersehen mit bitterem Nachgeschmack. Seine Mutter so zu sehen, ihre Wünsche für die Zukunft zu hören wobei er weiß wie es endet... Dean mit einem stillen Appell an seine Mary.


**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, nix Geld ~ it's just for fun

**Spoiler:** S04E03

**Raiting:** R 12

**Kategorie:** Gen

**Summary: **Ein Wiedersehen mit bitterem Nachgeschmack. Seine Mutter so zu sehen, ihre Wünsche für die Zukunft zu hören wobei er weiß wie es endet... Dean mit einem stillen Appell an seine Mary.

* * *

**Mum**

**

* * *

**

_I just… I love John. And… I wanna get out. This job, this… life. I hate it. I want a family. I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this life like I was. Well… I won't let it happen."_

Mum.

Wie gerne würde ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Wie gerne würde ich dir sagen, dass ich dein Sohn bin.

Aber dann müsste ich auch zugeben, dass dein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung geht. Dass die Familie und die Sicherheit, die du dir erhoffst nicht von Dauer ist. Dass Sam und ich genauso aufwachsen wie du.

Ich müsste zugeben, dass es in meinem Herzen keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch gibt, als den den du aussprichst. Dass ich müde bin. Abgehetzt von der Ruhelosigkeit, die mich drängt in Bewegung zu bleiben. Entkräftet von dem ewig währenden Kampf, der mich zu Boden drückt. Zerrissen von den inneren Wunden, die nicht heilen wollen. Ausgelaugt von der Angst, die Erinnerungen nicht aufhalten zu können.

Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann dir diese Hoffnung nicht zerstören. Könnte nicht sehen, wie der Glanz in deinen Augen bricht. Wie die Wahrheit deine Seele belastet. Schon gar nicht, so lange ich noch die Chance habe, etwas zu verändern.

Ich will dir dieses Leben schenken. Will uns ermöglichen eine Familie zu sein. Die Jahre, die wir hatten waren einfach zu wenig. Dein Lächeln zu sehen, das Glitzern in deinen Augen, wenn du von Dad sprichst, bricht mir das Herz. Alles in mir schreit danach dich zu umarmen. Nachzuholen, was ich so schmerzlich vermisst habe. Die Zeit anhalten.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mich in den kleinen Jungen verwandeln, der ich war. Den kleinen Jungen, den du geliebt hast... den du lieben wirst.

Oder wengistens hier bleiben. Als stiller Zuschauer. Mich mit euch freuen können, wie Dad dir den Antrag macht. Sehen wie ihr anfängt euch euer Leben aufzubauen. Beobachten wie Dad vorher war.

Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeuten würde. Wie sehr ich wünschte Sam wäre auch hier und könnte dich sehen. So hätte er wenigstens eine Erinnerung an dich. Eine friedliche Erinnerung. Hätte einmal in deine Augen gesehen. Gesehen wieviel Ähnlichkeit ihr beiden habt. Deine leicht gewölbte Nase, die gekräuselten Haaren. Er hat so viel von dir.

Dafür will ich diesen Colt holen. Dafür will ich den Gelbäugigen stellen.

Natürlich würde die Zukunft dann anders aussehen. Die Menschen, die Dad retten würde. Die Menschen, die Sammy und ich retten würden, hätten niemanden, der sich um sie kümmert. Aber muss es denn unsere Aufgabe sein? Haben wir nicht auch eine Zukunft verdient? Eine Zukunft ohne Leid und Schmerz? Ein Zuhause, dass aus mehr besteht als dem Impala?

Ich frage mich, ob die alternative Welt, in die mich der Djinn getaucht hatte, dann wahr wird. Ob Sam dann mit Bravur seinen Collegeabschluss meistert und Jess heiratet? Ob du hier in Lawrance in unserem Haus bleibst? Ob ich Autos repariere? Es war nicht perfekt, bei Weitem nicht, aber was ist ein gutes enges brüderliches Band gegen eine heile Welt? Wenn er glücklich ist, wenn du glücklich bist, was kann dann so verkehrt daran sein? Ohne innerliche nicht verheilen wollende Narben, Deals, die eines das Leben kosten und Schlimmeres.

Im Moment würde ich jedes einfache Leben vorziehen, wenn wir nur eine Familie bleiben.

Dad, du, Sammy und ich.

Ich werde alles dafür tun. Mit allen Mitteln werde ich versuchen ihn aufzuhalten.

Aber versprich mir eins.

Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, wenn ich versage, höre auf meine Bitte.

"_On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see… Promise me you won't get out of bed,"_

Bleib' im Bett, Mum. Egal was passiert. Egal was du hörst. Bleib bei uns. Bitte ... Mum.

Ich liebe dich.


End file.
